


Muffled Pleasures

by QueenHimiko



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHimiko/pseuds/QueenHimiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The house was small, the walls were thin, and Lina's parents were in the next room. But Gourry had waited a long time to be intimate with Lina, and he just couldn't wait anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffled Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own "The Slayers," I just play in the sandbox.

“You will be staying here tonight.” Lina’s mom said to Gourry. It was not a question and her tone broached no argument. Before Gourry could respond she continued with a sly undertone to her voice. “I’ll let you sort out the sleeping arrangements.”

“I’m not sharing.” Luna said decidedly, and she seemed like someone Gourry would like to argue with even less.

Lina’s mother shrugged as her father fixed Gourry with an intense stare that made him feel that if he was anything but a proper gentleman with his daughter there would be hell to pay, “Well then that leaves Lina’s old room for you to use as you see fit.” She said cheerfully.

“Don’t forget that this couch is very comfy.” Her husband said as he continued to glower at Gourry.

Lina’s mom punched him on the shoulder, “Ignore him.”

Lina had leaned forward so that her face was obscured by the curtain of her hair while Gourry hoped he wasn’t blushing. Meeting Lina’s family had been interesting to say the least. Learning that her dad was not only someone he had met but the person who had inspired him to find a purpose for the Sword of Light didn’t surprise him as much as it should have. It made sense, like finding the missing piece of a puzzle. He had been inspired to find a noble purpose for his life, and shortly thereafter he met Lina. If that wasn’t a sign, what was?

So after a pleasant lunch, Gourry took her to the back yard, told her he loved her, and asked her to marry him. While he was fairly certain what the answer would be, he was still relieved when she said “yes.” But before they could kiss on it, they were interrupted by her mother’s cries of, “Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally!”

While her mother was only too happy to finally see a daughter on the path to matrimony, her father was another matter. Which caused Gourry’s stomach to bunch in knots because he really wanted his approval.

His soon to be mother-in-law patted him on the back, bringing him back to the present as she slide an arm around him to give him a welcoming hug, “It was so good to meet you. You will be staying for a while?”

He smiled, “I just go wherever Lina tells me.”

“Looks like you have him well trained, sweetie.” Her mother said with a knowing grin as she went to hug Lina, “You will be staying for a while?”

“Don’t worry, I haven’t decided how long we’re staying, but we’re not in any hurry to get anywhere.” Lina said, her face still slightly flushed from the ribbing her mother and sister had engaged in on and off since she became engaged.

Her mother kissed her on the head, “Now, just relax and take it slow and...”

“Mom!” Lina screeched as Luna laughed.

“Oh you were always such an easy target! I missed that about you.” Luna said as she stood up, “Anyway, don’t expect to spend your time here sitting on your ass, trying on veils, and humping. I’ve got a list of errands for you.”

“Save it, I’m on vacation.” Lina snapped.

“Don’t make too much noise tonight!” Luna warned as she walked into her bedroom.

“Get your mind out of the gutter already!” Lina protested, her face fully flushed again. “Yeesh. Bitter because I’m beating you to the altar?”

“Hardly.” Luna said as she closed the door behind her.

Her father stood up, causing both Lina and Gourry to look at him anxiously as a threatening aura permeated the living room. Slowly he walked to Gourry, his face a mask, his eyes serious, his footsteps heavy. Gourry gulped a little, and wondered if now would be a good time to mention that he fully intended to make use of their comfy couch.

Lina’s dad stopped and stood right in front of him, and Gourry looked up at him from his seat and felt beads of sweat start to form. Considering how much Gourry respected him it was eating him up inside that he didn’t seem to approve of him. Gourry opened his mouth but was cut off when her dad suddenly reached forward him and gave him a big bear hug, “Welcome to the family!”

Before Gourry could process what had happened, her father had let him go and hugged Lina, “I’m so happy for you, sweetie.”

Gourry exhaled in relief as Lina exclaimed, “Dammit, you had me scared!”

“I didn’t raise a daughter who couldn’t make good decisions.” He said as he pulled away, “Glad you’re home safe. And for the record, I’m with Luna. I don’t want to hear…”

“Not you too!” Lina shrieked.

“Night.” He said as he followed his wife into the bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Lina and Gourry alone on the couch.

Lina pulled at her hair, “That was mortifying.”

“It could be worse.” Gourry said, still giddy with relief, “I mean, they could have hated me.”

“Not possible.” She said quietly.

“Huh?”

“Well it’s not possible to hate you.” She suddenly stopped herself as the sounds of her parents’ muted conversation could barely be discerned coming from their room.

He put a hand on her knee. “How is that so?”

She glanced at him, and then at the floor as she squirmed a bit. “Well, you’re just so lovable!”

He leaned forward and quickly brushed her lips with his, a small sign of affection that caused a large surge of electricity to spark within him. As awkward as the teasing had been, it had certainly stirred up certain thoughts of seduction he’d been entertaining for a long time now and brought them front and center in his mind. Then initial sting of the spark mellowed to an overpowering want, and he gently put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her to him for a deeper kiss.

She moved her hands to his shoulders as the kiss became more intense and passionate. From the direction of her parent’s room she heard the sound of laughter, and she sprang apart from him. She glanced behind her to assure herself that yes, the door was closed and no one had walked in on them. “I guess we should move to the bedroom.” She whispered. “I mean, I guess it’s good they’re so enthusiastic, but I don’t think I could live it down if one of them actually walked in on us.”

“I can sleep on the couch.” He whispered back.

She put a hand on his knee, “Don’t be stupid!” she hissed, “My mom will kill me if she finds out I let you sleep out here!”

He grinned, “If you insist.”

His grin faltered a bit as they got up and she steered him to the direction of the middle of three doors. Looks like they were going to be hemmed in with her parents’ room on the left and her sister’s on the right. A mental image of her parents placing a glass on the wall and attempting to listen in while her sister did the same from her room hit him. But it was still not enough to dampen his desire for her as she opened the middle door.

“Wow, they changed it!” she exclaimed as she walked in. “Well, looks like we can put our stuff in these drawers.”

It was a small room, but cheery enough. It was definitely cleaner than a lot of the inns that they stayed at. It was furnished with a dresser, desk, a nightstand and a bed. He watched Lina unpack her stuff quietly for a few moments, admiring the way the light caught the highlights in her hair and brought out the red. His growing desire was at odds with the growing anxiety. He could hear her parents rather well in the next room talking, and if he could hear them, they could hear him and Lina! And it was as Lina said. While their rather enthusiastic blessing was better than the alternative, he’d prefer that her family not overhear his sexual exploits with her. “Maybe it would be best if I slept on the floor.”

“You’re not serious!” Lina hissed, keeping her voice low.

“I’ve camped out on the floor plenty of times.” He said.

“But now you’re a guest in my house! I can’t let you sleep on the floor!” Lina said. “Besides, we’ve shared a bed a few times.”

Gourry looked at the bed in question. Sure it was big enough to hold them both, but just barely. There was no way they would be able to spend the night on it together without touching. “Sure we have. Much bigger beds.” He muttered.

“So?” she said as she folded her arms across herself.

“If we get into that bed together,” he continued softly, “you’ll be so close to me that I wouldn’t be able to help but to touch you. And when I’ve touched you in the past you’ve felt very nice and, well, being so close all night I’m not going to want to stop at just touching.”

She took a deep breath as she waited for him to add something stupid that completely undermined everything he had just said. But he didn’t. He was serious! “W-would that be a bad thing?” she asked, her voice barely more than a whisper. “I mean, I don’t mind. As long as we’re very quiet and no one hears.”

His heart started to accelerate as he thought about becoming intimate under her parents’ roof and with her family next door. How strange, all that time on the road together when they didn’t have to worry about one of her family members walking in. Demons may be, but no family members.

He looked around again at the room. On the road the inns tended to be dirty and smelly, better suited to clandestine encounters with someone you’d never see again than a highly intimate act between someone he’d want to be with for the rest of his life. Her room was different. It was clean and wholesome. It was also a place they would visit again. It would be a good place to make such personal memories in.

And as for her family, he was half way convinced that if one of them slept on the floor, he would find himself divested of his clothes and locked in a room with an equally nude Lina until things took their proper course.

And besides all that, she had just given him permission. Who was he to argue? He moved towards her, closing the gap between them and lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. “You know that I love you, right?”

She smiled, and then she surprised him by grabbing his hand and brushing his finger tips with kisses, causing him to moan. She put a finger to his lips. “We have to be very quiet.” She reminded him teasingly.

 _Oh, this is going to be hard!_ He thought as she pulled away and walked to the door, “I’ve got some girl things to attend to. I’ll be right back.” She said with a wink.

He exhaled, his stomach fluttering with butterflies as he sat on the bed and it creaked under his weight, kicking up vivid images of what would happen when Lina rejoined him. There were so many interesting ways to make a bed creak after all, and just thinking of them was causing his trousers to grow tight. He exhaled. Lina was right, though. They were going to have to be very quiet, and it was going to be a mighty challenge.

Deciding to make things a little easier he kicked his shoes off. His shirt followed, and he debated about whether or not to remove his pants. Eventually he decided to go with ease of access and took them off, quickly getting under the covers as he waited anxiously for Lina to return, imagining just how good it would feel to finally hold her skin to skin. She seemed to be taking forever!

Eventually he heard her footsteps down the hall, and quietly she opened the door and swiftly closed and locked it behind her. He sat up a bit, noting approvingly that she was wearing a short nightgown. He favored her with a sly grin, “I hope there’s nothing underneath that gown.”

Indeed, the idea of what wasn’t under there was turning him on so badly that he was thankful he had freed himself from the confines of his pants. The thought of all of that flesh available to explore was scintillating.

She smiled as she moved towards the bed, fingering the hem of her gown as she did. “How do you intend to find out?” she asked wickedly.

His eyes went wide, and it was all he could do to keep himself from getting off the bed, grabbing her, and pulling her under the covers with him. That would be way too noisy. Her smile grew as she saw the look on his face and she leaned forward and blew the candle out, making it so that the room was only illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the window.

Boldly she pulled the hem of the nightgown up and over her head. He saw enough to confirm that yes, there was nothing underneath but not enough to get a good look because as soon as she had she crawled under the covers beside him, stopping only when she noticed the sound of the bed creaking under their combined weight.

Her eyes went wide, but he was too distracted by the feel of her bare arm against his chest to worry too much about it. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, her head nestled under his neck, her breasts pressed delectably against his chest. Every inch of his skin ached with want as he forced a leg between hers and trailed his hand down her body to hook her leg around his hip. Comfortably entwined he squeezed her to him, enjoying the feel of just being skin to skin like this.

From their left her parents had finally stopped talking. Luna’s room was a black void of silence. Whether or not she was sleeping Gourry couldn’t tell, but he waited eagerly for some sign that her parents were asleep as she trailed a hand down his spinal column, causing him to shudder with delight as she planted a kiss on his shoulder. Damn, she wasn’t making this easy!

Finally, a snore sounded from her parents’ room! And a feral smile came to his lips as he formed a plan. She’d been doing a good job of catching him off his guard tonight. It was high time to return the favor.

Daringly he reached his hand out and palmed her breast, causing her to gasp in pleasure. “Shh!” he warned as he started to massage her nipple with one hand while putting a finger over her lips with the other, “We have to be very quiet.”

He flexed his hand again and she bit her lip as she struggled with stifling a moan. He pulled his finger away from her lips and covered them with his mouth, taking advantage of their already parted nature to kiss her deeply.

She moaned, the sound lost in his mouth as he moved his hand to her other breast and started palming them both. She rose, arching into him, freezing as the bed creaked. Their eyes opened as they stared at each other as they broke off the kiss and listened around them, wondering if anyone had heard. But the house was silent save from the snores issuing from the next room.

Lina giggled a little and he smiled, and with each hand he gathered a nipple between two fingers and squeezed, kissing her just in time to drown out a cry of pleasure. Slowly and tenderly he kissed her as he fondled her breasts and grew warm where their bodies touched skin to skin. The air seemed itself seemed to become charged with their arousal as he pulled and tugged and, much as he wanted to move his mouth from hers and to her breasts, he was scared of what would happen should it not stay over her mouth to muffle her moans of pleasure.

But then Lina seemed to remember she had hands of her own, and she used them very effectively as she drew them down his chest, causing him to stiffen and thrust his arousal against her hip as the bed once again squeaked. “Oops.” She said as he struggled to catch his breath while she continued to let her hands roam over his chest, her fingers trailing fire in their wake.

She moved her kisses from his mouth and to his throat, causing him to employ every ounce of self-restraint he possessed to keep himself from crying out with pleasure. Even so his mouth opened dangerously and she placed a hand over it warningly before daringly moving the other to grasp his rock hard erection.

Fortunately she covered his mouth with hers just as he cried out her name, but nothing could silence the loud bouncing creaking sound from the bed as he fully lay on his back. But he didn’t care. Lina was touching him there! Scratch that, she was stroking him _there!_ He felt as though he was going to go out of his mind as the fire built throughout his body leaving him simply craving more!

But he wasn’t about to let her off so easily. Carefully he lifted his leg so it didn’t make a sound as it left the bed and placed it over Lina’s leg and wrapped it around it, pulling it closer to him and further from her other leg and giving him the opening he needed to place his hand between them.

“G-Go-“ she started, and quickly he managed to kiss her before she could finish crying his name as he parted her lower lips and found her deliciously swollen and wet.

She sighed, pulling away from his kiss to lie flat on her back beside him as she grasped him more tightly in her hand while he explored her with his. Her scent became overpowering as he worked her sex, finally locating her clit and letting his fingers circle around it. He could tell she was struggling to stay quiet, but he couldn’t feel too victorious. He was engaged in the same struggle!

He continued to rub his fingers around her clit, enjoying how they glided so easily through her velvety wet skin. Meanwhile she pumped him with her warm, tiny hand. Was it his imagination, or did a latent electrical current seem to run through it, a residual effect of all the magic she channeled through them? Whatever it was it was incredible. Her back arched as her leg spasmed underneath him, and he knew she was getting close.

She tightened her grip around him as her other leg shifted and she gripped him even tighter! He turned just in time to kiss her as he came, muffling his gasps of pleasure into her mouth as his hand stilled against her sex.

He pulled away and took a deep breath as he recovered, opening his eyes to see her looking at him lustily. She moved her hips against his hand, “Gourry, please!” she whispered.

With his free hand he cupped her face, “I love you.” He said.

She closed her eyes, legs splayed and bucking herself against his hand, desperate for the stimulation. “I love you too, and I will kill you if you don’t finish what you started!”

He smiled as he drew his finger across her nub and she bit her lip to keep from sighing loudly. He brought his mouth down over hers again to stifle any further cries as he continued to stroke her, his free hand moving to play with her nipple. She rose, pressing her body against him appreciatively, and he felt himself starting to become aroused again!

Her leg started to spasm beneath his again, and the other moved rhythmically as though trying to contain the sensation rampaging through her. She was close! He moved his kisses down to her collarbone and she gasped. Her body was rising again, and he put his hand over her mouth just in time to muffle what would have been a loud moan of pleasure as she writhed erotically in the bed.

The bed moaned and creaked in response as he grabbed her and nestled her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, her head over his heart as he stroked her soft, fine hair. His need to be close to her outweighed his fears about any speculation their creaking bed would kick up if heard. Besides, snores still issued from her parents’ room, and Luna hadn’t hit the wall and told them to keep it quiet yet, so surely the creaking bed seemed much louder to him that it really was. He sighed, torn between feeling content enough to drop off to sleep and wanting to be fully joined with her. He kissed the crown of her head, taking a moment to simply enjoy being this close to her before debating his next move.

He closed his eyes, but the feeling of want would not go away. Then she slowly planted a kiss between his pecks and he felt himself start to harden again. “We’re not done yet, are we?” he asked.

She looked up, looking charmingly torn between emotions of desire and propriety, “But the bed, it will be so loud. We’re lucky we haven’t woken anyone up as it is!”

“Well, we don’t have to use the bed, do we?” he asked as he scanned to room, his eyes falling on the desk.

Her eyes followed his gaze, and he waited eagerly to see her reaction. His excitement grew as she smiled and a light gleamed in her eye. Slowly she got out of bed, the bed groaning minimally in protest as she walked across the room, her hips sashaying enticingly in the dim moonlight. When she reached the desk she slowly leaned over it, splaying her legs slightly as she turned to fix him with a stare that evoked a challenge. There was just enough luminescence in the room for him to see the come hither look in her eyes as she cocked her head at him.

He swallowed and slowly got up and followed her, his skin tingling in anticipation of skimming hers again. He moved behind her, her back to his chest, his skin charged with electricity wherever it met hers as he wrapped his hand around her front and started to fondle her breasts again as he kissed the area where her neck and shoulder met, pressing his growing hardness against her.

She leaned back against him, craning her neck back so she could kiss him as his hands roamed her body and her breathing became more labored. Soon he was ready, and he maneuvered her over the desk, placing a firm hand on each of her hips to get her placed just so, before moving a hand to his manhood to place himself at her entrance. “You ready?” he asked.

“Yes.” She whispered.

Slowly he pushed himself in, letting out a languorous sigh as he connected with her. She inhaled sharply, her fingers squeezing the end of the desk. “You okay?” he asked as he ran his fingers down her back.

“Fine,” she whispered, “That felt really good, make sure you do it again!”

He pulled out, “Really, that’s not going to be a problem.” He said as he pushed himself deeply within her again.

It didn’t take long for her to figure out how to move her hips with him, but then they had always been remarkably in sync. He kept one hand on her hip to hold them steady as the other meandered over her hip and down her stomach and between her legs to play with her clit again as he thrusted himself into her, marveling at his luck to have already come once, enabling him to have the endurance he would otherwise have lacked.

Yet as he moved within her it was getting harder not to moan and grunt in pleasure as her muscles started to throb and vibrate around him, milking him in a warm, tight, intimate embrace that made him want to scream her name to the room. Steadily he thrusted, and somehow the tension of wanting to scream her name and being unable to added a deliciously forbidden aura to the experience.

She made a desperate gasping sound, stifled midway as she bit her lip, obviously waging her own battle with silence. He kissed her shoulder, and then the back of her neck as he moved a hand up to cup her breast while the other continued to toy with her clit, gradually increasing the pressure against her.

“Oh Gourry!” she cried before she could stop herself as her hips started to move erratically, and then she went limp over the desk as she bit her finger to prevent herself from screaming in ecstasy, heaving a shuddering gasp as he felt her muscles spasm and milk his manhood as she came. He was unable to stifle the cry of pleasure wrested from his mouth as he leaned forward, stroking her back as she came down.

He took a deep breath, but fortunately he heard no footfalls from curious family members eager to investigate. But he knew it was time to finally finish the game. As it was he wasn’t sure how he was going to face her family at breakfast.

Reluctantly he pulled out of her, and she got off the desk slightly, looking at him puzzled, “Did you…?” she asked.

He put a finger over her lips, “I want to be face to face.” He whispered as he tugged at her hips to turn her around.

She nodded as she sat on the desk, lifting her legs so they were on either side of him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk, giving him the access her needed, thanking his lucky stars that the desk just happened to be at the perfect height needed to get the deed done. She wrapped her arms around him and he moved one hand to her shoulder as the other one positioned himself again at her entrance and once again he was inside of her.

She kissed him tenderly as he gave her a few steady thrusts before he started to pick up the pace, moving faster with each round as she wrapped her legs around him to keep him in place, mirroring the safe cocooning feeling of moving within her. He gripped her more tightly as he thrusted more intently and felt himself climax for the second time that night, spilling himself into her as he gasped and moaned into her mouth.

She gently brushed the side of his face with her hand as he buried his head in her shoulder, inhaling deeply, finally feeling calm and satisfied. Truly, it had been a successful day. Slowly he straightened to his full height and lifted her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she rested her head against his chest, and he tenderly laid her on the bed before joining her, once again careful to cause only the minimum amount of squeaking.

She moved so her head was once again over his heart as he stroked her hair and softly declared his love for her again, feeling warm and fuzzy when she returned the declaration. “Do you think we were quiet enough?” she asked.

He listened for a moment. But he was willing to place good odds that the rest of the household was already asleep. “Well, no one hit the wall and told us to keep it down, so I think we’re good.”

* * *

“Do I smell breakfast?” Lina’s mom asked as she entered the kitchen, clutching her robe tightly around herself.

“Sure do!” Lina said as she put some freshly made pancakes on a plate, “Gourry and I figured that fixing breakfast was the least we could do. Several years on the road really makes you appreciate free room and food!”

In actuality she and Gourry had figured it would be the perfect way to avoided awkward questions about who slept where and what went on behind closed doors.

“How nice.” she said as she kissed Lina on the cheek and her husband joined her, looking in desperate need for a cup of coffee. “So, did you sleep well?”

Lina tensed, “Like a rock! Nothing like being around familiar surroundings to help you sleep. Oh, give this to Dad.” Lina said as she handed Gourry a cup of coffee while she scooped up the plates and made the short journey to the table.

Lina’s dad yawned as Gourry handed him the cup, and the older man promptly sat down, “Wow, you even brought in the paper!” he exclaimed, and then disappeared behind it.

Lina caught Gourry’s eye and winked as they put the food on the table. So far all awkward questions had been avoided! Lina feverishly hoped that while ribbing her about impending sex was fair game, actually knowing the sordid details was more than they wanted. Casually her mother spread butter on her pancakes as she asked, “So tell me, what are your plans for the day?”

Lina shrugged, “Haven’t given it much thought. I figured I’d show Gourry what’s of interest around here. Hopefully we’ll even stay out of trouble for once.”

“Good, you’re making yourself useful.” Luna said as she entered the room and saw breakfast and sat down.

“Well good morning to you, too.” Lina said as she sat a plate of pancakes in front of her.

“Thanks.” Luna said as she grabbed a knife and cut in to them.

“Sleep well?” Lina asked as she sat down and started to pour syrup on her pancakes.

“Very well.” Luna replied, “Once the two of you stopped humping like dogs in heat over the desk that is.”

Lina dropped the syrup on her pancakes while Gourry nearly fell out of his chair. Her dad spat out his coffee, drenching the paper before yelling something about how he could have lived his life perfectly happy without ever knowing that, while his wife started choking on her pancake. Luna smiled viciously. Lina groaned and put her hand over her face as she muttered to Gourry’s horror, “That’s it, I’m never having sex again!”


End file.
